Feeling This
by underthegreensward
Summary: The kiss and what happened after. Posted on tumblr two weeks ago, but I thought it won't hurt putting it up here, too.


"And I came here." You feel your breath hitch and a smile taking over your face. This is to good to be true. Avoiding Emily's gaze you look at the ground. It's everything you have been wanting for so long, but lost hope for. You screwed up too many times.

"Don't look away." You feel her hand cupping your neck and you look up. Her eyes are looking right into yours, full of sincerity and hope. Your face feels like it's going to split, because you can't stop smiling. She pulls your face closer with her hand, leaning in to kiss you. When your lips touch hers you're pretty sure your heart is about to burst. Caressing your hand over Emily's arm you lean in further, trying to get closer.

Your lips slide over hers, savoring the feeling and the taste. One of her hands comes up to tangle in your hair at the same time the one your neck loosens and slips down to your shoulder. She's leaning back slightly, separating your lips for a short moment, leaving you leaning in for more. You reach her lips and pull her hand back up to your neck.

You need her so much closer. It's like she's holding you in place with her hands and making you fly with her kisses. Gripping onto her arm, you hope this is real, you hope she won't leave, but most of all you hope you never screw up again. You keep kissing and hold onto each other.

When the kisses slow down and turn into pecks, you take in a deep breath, rest your forehead against hers and sigh. "You have no idea how long I dreamed of this.", you whisper against her mouth before kissing it lightly again. She twirls your ponytail around her finger. "Well, I think I should have known _I_ wanted this."

Your hands grip her waist and squeeze softly. "No, it's good that you figured everything out first. That we figured everything out." She kisses you again and hums into your lips. Pulling away she tugs at your hair a bit.

"You're right. You know what I really wanna do right now?" You smirk and press another kiss to her lips. "This? Because I really like this." You feel her chuckling. "I really like this, too. But that's not what I meant." Sticking your bottom lip out, you mumble "Then I don't know." Emily lets out a laugh and kisses your pout away. "Your pool looks really nice."

You frown at her. "You want to go swimming? Now?" She nods and kisses the edge of your mouth teasingly. "Please?" Sighing in defeat you nod, because you know you don't have a chance. "Okay, okay." She leans in once more to kiss you and you pull her against you before letting her go.

You try your best not to stare as she steps out of her pants and pulls her shirt over her head. Struggling with your own pants, which don't even have a zipper or a button, you keep glancing at her. Emily walks over to the pool, dips her foot into the water and turns around to you. "Are you gonna come anytime soon?"

You snap out of your daze and finally manage to get your pants off. You walk over to her and take her hand, interlocking your fingers. "Yeah, I'm here." She smiles at you and gives your hand a squeeze. Then, she leaps into the water, pulling you with her. You forget how to breathe for a moment and come to the surface spluttering water.

Laughing, Emily grabs your hand and pulls you to her, holding you there until you've stopped coughing. You smile at her, before saying "You wanna know who can swim longer?" She snorts. "Yeah right, you know I'll kick you ass ." You just shrug, because honestly? You don't even care about winning, you only care that she's here. "Okay then. Let's go." The whole time you don't stop smiling.

* * *

Sitting on one of the lounge chairs with Emily between your legs, her back pressing into your chest, you play with her hand. She's wearing one of your hoodies and her hair is still damp. "Sorry I got you clothes wet.", you say. She shrugs. "It's okay, I started the water war. Besides, I like wearing your shirt." You grin to yourself. "You do?" Emily nods, "Yeah, it's warm." You kiss the back of her head. "And it's yours.", she adds, turning her head to look at you. She leans up and presses a kiss to your lips. Then she turns around and snuggles further into you. You only wrap your arms tighter around her waist and smile, because this right here is everything you've ever wanted.


End file.
